The Best
by Nyx Grayson
Summary: The Team captured all the Talons, removed all traces that even suggested that the Talons and the Court existed and sealed up the base with cement. But they missed one, in fact, they brought the Last of the Talons home with them. Rated for violence and swear words. Sequel to Court of Owls.
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing. Sorry that this is a little off but my brain has been turned off for a while and it may take a chapter or two for me to get this smooth. I don't own the cover image.**

* * *

Red Arrow stood at Royal Memorial hospital, looking around for any sign of trouble, he stared at the window that led to the real Roy Harper's room.

Then movement caught his eyes, right next to his original's, a young man with a lab coat was moving back and forth. Red Arrow took out his binoculars and focused on the man.

He had blonde hair and was biting his nails, the bed next to him was empty and unruffled, so he wasn't worried about a patient. Roy focused on the man's id card.

"Hello Mr. Stone from… Wayne Industries?"

He double checked and sighed.

"Huh."

* * *

Ollie stood outside of his ward's room. At the moment, he wasn't sure who his real ward was, the boy sleeping in the bed, or the young man doing rounds in the city?

He looked around and heard screaming, his hand instantly grabbed his bow and loaded it with an arrow, pulling his quiver from his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

Green Arrow glanced back in Roy's room and pressed his comm

"Red, something's going on here, might need help."

_"Coming."_

A body crashed through the wall right in front of the Emerald Archer, followed by shimmering gold and silver knives, his eyes widened when the weapons swerved and spun towards him, he blocked four of them but a fifth came from nowhere and caught his shoulder as he dodged. Whoever was throwing these had an amazing aim, or powers.

Oliver shot three arrows at once at the dark shape that emerged in front of him, the black figure dodged with almost supernatural grace and ease before standing up straight, staring at the vigilante in green.

Green Arrow didn't know why, but he just had a feeling of dread coming from the figure. He was proven right when he blinked, just one blink, barely a second. And the black figure was gone.

He looked wildly around before he found himself face-to-face with large lenses, almost owl-like, gold, silver and black. Then he didn't see anything.

* * *

**Author's Note: R&R**

**Vote over.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothin'... **

**Haven't posted anything in such a long time, did you think I was dead?**

* * *

His lips pursed together as he watched crimson swirl down the drain, he found his eyes drift over to the black clothing that littered the floor, and he did feel guilty, so it wasn't like he was a psychopath or something. Well, maybe he was. But not that many psychopaths knew they were psychopaths.

The gold goggles that rested on the floor where he had tossed them seemed to stare at him, willing him to put them on and let the Owl take over.

Dick curled up in the tub, just staring and waiting for it to all go away, for him to wake up. Obviously it wasn't going to happen soon, and sitting under the stream of water wasn't helping anyone, he could control it.

The second he blinked there was screaming, doctors, nurses, he just tossed them aside, _Talon_ tossed them aside, not Nightwing or Dick Grayson, it was Talon who attacked, Talon who killed that many people to get to one man, Talon who attacked Ollie, _Ollie. _

He hoped Oliver was okay. He didn't mean to, he was in the way though.

**_He was in the way, but he could be useful, that's why he's still alive._**

Dick felt like there was someone else, nudging his thoughts to think that way, there probably was, but he didn't know much about being a Talon, that was his first attack, and it was terrifying, but… **_Fun?_**

Pulling in a shuddering breath, Dick stood up and turned off the water, he had to hide it, the plan was still in action, he would tell them and get help after, when it's all over and the Light is **_dead_**. No, not dead, in prison. Just in prison.

* * *

Back in the Watchtower, Green Arrow was finishing typing up a report on the attack, he called Nightwing, since Dick knew more about the Talons than anyone else.

"_Nightwing here."_

"Hey, it's Green Arrow, I was just wondering about a Talon."

_"What?"_

"Yeah, you missed one, killed over one hundred people in a hospital. Have any theories?"

Nightwing didn't answer for a few seconds but eventually asked _"Who was the last person to be killed?"_

"Don't know, why?"

_"Talons are assassins, not terrorists. Anyway, I thought we got all of them?"_

"Obviously you missed one."

The answer didn't come immediately, it seemed like Nightwing had a lot on his mind.

_"Okay, keep me posted. Nightwing out."_

He hung up, Oliver sighed and crossed his arms. "Something's fishy here."

The archer turned halfway to Aquaman and said "Not you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I updated anything, school's been hard and writing fanfiction doesn't really rank high on my list of to-do.**

**Read and Review!**

**Constructive criticism is much appreciated! **


End file.
